Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 028
Darkness that Engulfs All: Immortal Dark Signer is the twenty eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Yusei Fudo continues his Duel with the man with the spider mark. His opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer. The reporter, Carly Nagisa, tries to get a scoop as she watches the Duel. Meanwhile the other Dark Signers influence people to stand with them in their fight against the Crimson Dragon. Summary Dark Signers meeting A council Dark Signers are aware that one of the two target Signers, Yusei Fudo has engaged in a Duel with one of their members. The Duel field Carly Nagisa arrives on the scene of Yusei and the Dark Signer's Duel. After catching her breath, she is puzzled by the purple wall of light around the Duel, but assumes it could be the Solid Vision. She spots Yusei, grabs her camera and begins to think up headlines. She sees the glow on Yusei's arm, but also notices his opponent has one too. After Yusei is thrown back by an attack from "Freezing Fitzgerald", she begins to doubt that the Solid Vision that is causing the stranging behaviour. Yusei asks his opponent if he's a Signer. As this goes unanswered, Yusei vows to fight him with the belief in his cards, regardless of who this guy is. As Yusei faces difficulty with "Freezing Fitzgerald's" effect, his opponent reveals himself to be a Dark Signer as he states that together with is dark mark, a Dark Signer can come back as many times as he wishes. He claims that before long, Yusei's dragon birthmark will be dyed pitch black. Not tolerating his opponent, Yusei explains that when he duels, neither the bonds with his friends or the hope of victory vanish from the field, until the end of the end, after asked about "Sonic Chick's" effect. With that in mind, the Dark Signer attempts to simply take out his Life Points instead. He uses "Drain Strike" to allow "Fitzgerald" to get at Yusei's Life Points, while unable to destroy "Sonic Chick". With Yusei so far behind in Life Points, Carly forsees a great scoop. The Dark Signer sees Yusei's low Life Points as an indication of the fate he depends on and informs him that Satellite is nearing its hour of destruction, but believes Yusei will be unable to witness it. Enraged, Yusei quickly fills up his field with four monsters and uses them to Synchro Summon "Nitro Warrior". He equips it with "Junk Barrage". Using "Freezing Fitzgerald's" effect to his advantage, Yusei attacks it twice with "Nitro Warrior". The Battle Damage combined with the Effect Damage from "Junk Barrage" takes out all of his opponent's Life Points. After the Duel Carly is impressed with how the new King duels, but is more so pleased that she managed to get an exclusive scoop on this action. Yusei rushes over to his opponent demanding answers. But the boy has no recollection of what just happened. Yusei notices his dark mark has vanished. Carly rushes over, recognising Yusei's opponent as Dick Pitt, now that his hood has been tossed off. After Carly is introduced to Yusei she takes out her microphone to interview him. A glowing spider flees from Dick's body and his Deck begins to glow for a second. Yusei and Carly turn to him. Carly tries to ask him a few questions, but Yusei looks at Dick's Deck. He notices both the Dark Synchro and Dark Tuner monsters have disappeared. Carly tries forcing some memory out of Dick. After telling him to follow that "mental thread", the word "thread" reminds him of seeing thread shortly before he blacked out. Although unaware to him, that thread was a line of web that let the spider into him, back when he was listening to the Dark Signers preaching. The three of them hear Sector Security approach. Yusei gets up and flees, leaving the other two. Carly tries to follow him, but Dick catches her by the ankle causing to her fall forward. He asks her not to leave him. Carly's camera slides away from her over to the Securities. One of them picks it up and points to a car that was tossed onto another as a result of the Duel and asks if they're responsible. Carly frantically shakes her head and immediatly puts her hands up. Dick's arms follow suit. Other reactions to the Duel A spider dark mark missing two legs is shown. One of the legs reappears. The owner pulls his gove over the mark on his arm. They deduce that one of their target Signers got away. But they're not too worried as they anticipate the Signers will soon be caught in their web. A spider hangs from a piece of web over Jack's hospital bed. Yusei returns to the hideout and reports what happened to Himuro. Rex Goodwin watches Yusei and Dick's Duel on a monitor. He dismisses it as he is contacted by another man on a screen behind him. Goodwin was aware the Dark Signers would appear. The other man asks Goodwin if he'll be okay. Satellite In Satellite, two figures in Dark Signer regalia start preaching about hope for Satellite. They say that the Crimson Dragon that appeared in New Domino City is a wicked god who will bring disaster to this world; Those gathered round them will be saved from this. The threads from a large web above them drop onto these people too. The people begin to chant against the Crimson Dragon. Rally and Nervin appear carrying shopping bags. Rally tells the group to quit this. Nervin tries to calm him down, but Rally continues and tells them that Yusei is now King; A Duel King has been born out of Satellite; The Crimson Dragon appeared during Yusei's Duel and he's sure it brings goos luck. Nervin covers Rally's mouth. The crowd approach Rally and Nervin. Nervin tells Rally that they shouldn't get involved like this. Rally argues that it's the truth and tells the crowd to check for themselves. Saiga watches them in secret as they do this. Back at their base, rally looks up an article about Yusei, but is unhappy that he is being refered to as "the alleged King". Blitz, Tank and Nervin aren't impresed either. Saiga enters their joint, telling them that he's been looking for them. Security building Carly is enraged that Angela didn't get one comment from Yusei, but she's wrote wrote a half-baked article. A woman opens a door and calls in to Carly to keep quite until her turn to be questioned. Carly draws another card from her Fortune Telling Deck, which says her fortune for today is "super pinch", but she might gain an adge over her competition so cheer up. Angrily she asks how she's supposed to cheer up in here of al places. The woman opens the door and yells at Carly to keep quite again. Trudge's confrontation At Saiga's hideout, Yusei still hasn't heard from Saiga about his friends since they were aid to be released. Worried about what he's heard about Satellite, Yusei plans to go back. Luka and Luna advise against this as it's too dangerous and Yusei ahd said Signers should stick together. Yusei walks over to them and says that Signers are alwats bound to meet again. A number of Securities appear outside the building, lead by Trudge. Trudge calls Yusei a Satellite scumbag and says that the city is no safe refuge for him. Himuro calls this bad timing, but Yusei sees it as quite the opposite. He walsk out to Trudge and says he needs to speak with Goodwin anyway. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Dick :''... continued from last episode. Dick activates "Dark Tuner Catastrogre's" effect to destroy "Junk Warrior". Entering his Battle Phase, Dick attacks Yusei with Freezing Fitzgerald. Yusei tries to activate a Set card, but Freezing Fitzgerald's effect prevents its opponent from activating any Set cards until the End Phase. Freezing Fitzgerald hits Yusei with a barrage of ice shards. (Yusei's Life Points: 1200). Yusei draws Turret Warrior. He activates Set card, Lost Star Descent to Special Summon Junk Warrior in Defense Position then Release him to Special Summon Turret Warrior in Attack Position (ATK: 1200). Turret Warrior's effect increases his ATK by Junk Warrior's ATK (2300) to 3500. Entering his Battle Phase, Yusei attacks Freezing Fitzgerald with Turret Warrior. Turret Warrior destroys Freezing Fitzgerald. (Dick's Life Points: 3000). Dick Special Summons Freezing Fitzgerald in Defense Position (DEF: 2500) via its effect. At the end of the Battle Phase, its effect destroys Turret Warrior. Yusei activates One for One from his hand. After discarding Quillbolt Hedgehog from his hand, Yusei Special Summons Sonic Chick from his hand in Defense Position (DEF: 300). Dick switches Freezing Fitzgerald to Attack Position. He then equips it with Drain Strike. Entering his Battle Phase, Dick attacks Sonic Chick with Freezing Fitzgerald. Sonic Chick cannot be destroyed if the attacking monster's ATK is 1900 or higher. Drain Strike's effect inflicts damage to the opponent's Life Points and increases the controlling duelist's Life Points by half the difference between the target monster's DEF and the equipped monster's ATK. The difference between Freezing Fitzgerald Sonic Chick's DEF is 2200 (2500 - 300). Yusei takes 1100 damage (Yusei's Life Points: 100) while Dick gains 1100 Life Points (Dick's Life Points: 4100). Yusei draws Nitro Synchron. He Summons it in Attack Position (ATK: 300) and Special Summons Quillbolt Hedgehog in Attack Position (ATK: 800) via its effect. He then activates a Set card, Graceful Revival to Special Summon Speed Warrior in Attack Position (ATK: 900). Yusei tunes Nitro Synchron (LV 2) with Speed Warrior (LV 2), Quillbolt Hedgehog (LV 2) and Sonic Chick (LV 1) to Synchro Summon Nitro Warrior (LV 7/ATK: 2800) in Attack Position. Yusei uses Nitro Synchron's effect to draw Junk Barrage. Yusei equips Junk Barrage to Nitro Warrior. Nitro Warrior gains 1000 ATK via its effect (ATK: 3800). Entering his Battle Phase, Yusei attacks Freezing Fitzgerald with Nitro Warrior. Nitro Warrior destroys Freezing Fitzgerald. (Dick's Life Points: 2800). Junk Barrage's effect inflicts damage to Dick's Life Points equal to half of Freezing Fitzgerald's ATK. (Dick's Life Points: 1550, although miscalculated as 1500) Nitro Warrior loses 1000 ATK Points (ATK: 2800). Dick Special Summons Freezing Fitzgerald in Defense Position via its effect. Yusei uses Nitro Warrior's effect to switch Freezing Fitzgerald to Attack Position then tells them fight. Nitro Warrior destroys Freezing Fitzgerald (Dick's Life Points: 1250) then Junk Barrage's effect inflicts damage equal to half of Freezing Fitzgerald's ATK (Dick's Life Points: 0). Yusei wins.